The present invention relates to apparatus used in chemical engineering, and more specifically, to apparatus intended for disintegration of materials.
The present invention can find most utility when used in mechanico-chemical processes for producing derivatives of boron hydrides, such as borazine, which is an inorganic cyclic compound having the formula B.sub.3 N.sub.3 H.sub.6, by reacting borohydrides of alkali metals and ammonium halides.
Known at present are vibration-type apparatus for disintegration of materials, such as vibromills. The apparatus comprise a chamber with grinding solids, the chamber being made in the form of a shell with holes for charging the stock material into and for discharging the disintegrated material from the chamber, the discharge hole being provided with a screen to retain the grinding solids in the chamber and to pass the disintegrated material away from the chamber. The chamber is suspended on shock absorbers and is driven by a vibrator. The vibrator may be made as a shaft secured on the outside of the chamber shell, the shaft resting upon the bearings and being provided with an out-of-balance flywheel or an eccentric. The shaft is coupled with an electric motor.
A cone-shaped chamber is used for charging the material, whose bottom is provided with a proportioner and a pipe through which the material is fed into the chamber accommodating the grinding solids.
To provide an airtight continuous feed of material, the cone-shaped charging chamber communicates with the chamber containing the grinding solids through a flexible hose or bellows. In a similar way the latter chamber communicates with other pipings used to feed to or discharge from the chamber some gas, liquid, as well as disintegrated solid products.
With the motor energized, the vibrator imparts oscillating motion to the grinding-solid chamber. As a result, the grinding solids move in the chamber along with the material to disintegrate the latter, whereupon the disintegrated products are discharged from the chamber through the corresponding holes therein.
Known also are apparatus comprising a number of grinding solid chambers intercommunicated either in series or in parallel.
All the known apparatus for disintegration of materials differ from one another in construction and shape of the materials disintegration chamber, mutual arrangement of the chamber and the vibrator, as well as in the method of feeding the material being disintegrated into the chamber and discharging the disintegrated material therefrom.
A common engineering principle inherent in all the known apparatus is the provision of flexible elements, such as hoses or bellows tightly communicating the chamber interior with various devices (charging chamber, device for discharge of the disintegrated products, etc.).
However, the provision of the flexible elements is a substantial disadvantage of the known apparatus, since the use of the flexible elements interferes with the material disintegration progress under high pressures and at a continuous feed of the material into the grinding-solid chamber.
Moreover, the bellows and the hoses are liable to excess wearout, need frequent replacement and fail to possess the reliability high enough to provide airtightness of the apparatus, which involves extra expenditures and adversely affects the apparatus service life.
Furthermore, the movable elements of the apparatus feature an abnormally high specific metal consumption, which results in a waste of electric power, excess wearout of shock absorbers and vibrator bearings.
A material disadvantage of the known apparatus resides also in high operating noise level, which needs special measures for noise suppression and, consequently, involves extra costs.
Apart from all the mentioned above, one more disadvantage of the apparatus is inconvenience in their attendance, this being due to the fact that access to an operating apparatus is hampered on account of the grinding-solid chamber being in constant motion. This interferes with visual checkout during the materials disintegrating process and requires extra expenditures to provide safety for the attending personnel.